1. Field of the Invention
In a fastening device of this type, a resilient wire member is bent to substantially V-shape so as to provide a pair of spaced apart arm-like portions integrally connected at one end by a transversely extending trunnion portion. This trunnion portion is hingedly attached to a journal member arranged at one end of a manipulating member. There is arranged a substantially U-shaped interconnecting member which is pivotally attached to the inner sides of the manipulating member. The U-shaped member encircles the arm-like portions of the wire member and slidably engages these arm-like portions whereby the arm-like portions are moved toward and away from one another upon movement of the manipulating member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention relates to fastening devices particulary adaptable for shoes and the like of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,810.